Forum:This is hard
wats up with this game its so hard i went thru the missions up til bone head and he kills me with like 4-5 shots every time... my sheild is wack against him and my weapons arnt affective at all... im level 7 and i use all me ammo tryin to kill one guy... wth... any sugestions, please dont be a smart azz i just got the game and could use some advice.... Well, I've got a maxed out Mordecai and I'm currently working on maxing out a Lilith (Level 52), so I'll try to fill this question. The first and biggest thing to start with, is which character are you playing with? How about the stats of some of your weapons? Are you making sure to go for only critical shots? (Every enemy in this game has a weak point. In Bone Head's case it's his head.) Do you have any elemental weapons? (When fighting bandits in general it's a good idea to use fire. They're all made of flesh so burning them will have the greatest effect). HanzBejinker 18:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC) i jus started im the roldand guy and my guns are wat i've bought of found thru the first couple missions so, its jus frustrating how i die so easy and it takes all the ammo in my backpack to kill one guy... idk wat to do to level up or watever without killin bone head and doin the missions... and i shot bone head in the head like 70 times with a sniper rifle and he was bearly damaged but my sheild and health get ate up quick by his gun... One thing about this game you must realize is that damage and general effectiveness is highly polarized with respect to level. It is nearly impossible to defeat Bonehead at that level because all damage YOU do is a fraction of the base damage of your weapon (even if it's a high quality level 7 weapon), while all damage HE does is affected by a significant multiplier of the base damage of his weapon, Bond Shredder. If you look near his name/health/shield that appears when you're targeting him, you'll notice either a red and white skull or a caution sign, depending on how much lower level you are compared to him. That indicates that due to a significant difference in level, you will find the battle either very challenging or impossible. I would suggest simply leveling up a little more with enemies near your level for a time, and get to somewhere around 10-12 (he's lvl 11), and you'll notice the fight is a lot easier, even if you use the exact same gun you're currently equipped with. An entertaining aspect of the level dependence of damage is when you face very low level enemies with a high level character. I remember going through Playthrough 1 with a level 50 Mordecai in the Jakob's Cove DLC. All enemies were capped at about 37 at the time, so even a fairly low damage sniper rifle (440 damage) would do upwards of 25,000 damage on a head shot, just due to being 13+ levels higher. Enjoy. :) Xaevian 18:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) thanx so i guess i should jus explore a lil and kill skags and stuff till im leveled up enuff... thanx for the help : Every mission has a level you can check in the mission screen. Do some other missions that are at your level until you reach the level you need to do the one thats too hard. Also try farming ( opening all chests you can easily access then save/exit and repeat) to find better weapons and other gear and sell anything you dont want to keep, for money to buy better stuff from vendors when available.Veggienater 20:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : : "what Veggienater said"... Killing Nine-Toes for the experience and the chest is good, also there is a chest near Nine-Toes hideout with lots of skags around. You can save and do it repeatedly. Be careful where you explore, you can see distant enemy levels with a scope before you venture where they will attack you.I am the best robot 04:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC)